Computing devices, e.g., laptop computers, desktop computers, servers and the like, are utilizing increasing amounts of dynamic, i.e., volatile, memory to handle the variety, quantity and complexity of demands made by system and user applications. Such volatile system memory, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM), provides much quicker access times than many other storage options, such as hard drives, optical drives, flash memory, etc. However, volatile system memory requires periodic refreshing to maintain its data, which can lead to significant energy demands on the computing device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods and apparatus for reducing energy usage.